Qual o sabor?
by Pearll
Summary: McGonagall esperava uma partida de xadrez, mas Dumbledore lhe propõe um jogo novo. ADMM, é claro.


**Disclaimer:** O Dumby e a McG são da J.K.. Porque se fossem meus, eles já estavam juntos faz tempo.

**Qual o sabor?**

_**(de presente pra Uhura)**_

Consultei meu relógio: oito e meia da noite. Estava em cima da hora, então era muito provável que eu chegasse um pouco atrasada. Mesmo assim, não tinha nenhuma pressa. Sabia que ele entenderia perfeitamente.

Passei pelos corredores ralhando com os alunos que estavam fora de suas casas, surpreendi mais de um jovem casal escondido pelos cantos escuros do castelo e prometi-lhes uma detenção das grandes caso o feito se repetisse. Quase esbarrei ainda com o zelador Filch, que carregava consigo um esfregão e um balde, praguejando contra Pirraça, e com madame Nor-r-ra correndo logo atrás.

Como sempre.

Quando finalmente cheguei em meu gabinete, notei que já havia alguém me esperando. Até aí nenhuma novidade também. Só que meu bom amigo Albus Dumbledore não estava sentado em sua poltrona de costume, defronte ao tabuleiro de xadrez. Ao invés disso, se acomodara confortavelmente no sofá com um saquinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores no colo e um copo d'água metade cheio na mão.

Os olhos azuis por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua lacrimejavam um pouco e seu rosto estava muitíssimo vermelho, formando uma careta de desagrado.

– Boa noite – cumprimentou-me rapidamente, tomou um grande fôlego e bebeu o que sobrava da água num gole só enquanto se abanava com a mão livre.

E eu não consegui reprimir um sorriso indulgente.

– Encontrou um de pimenta, não foi?

Albus assentiu e tomou outro fôlego antes de se recompor. Parecia achar tanta graça naquilo quanto eu.

- Quanta argúcia, minha cara! - ele exclamou assim que recuperou a fala e então me estendeu o saco das balinhas irreverentes, num gesto de oferecimento. – Você quer um?

- Não, muito obrigada – arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, quase incrédula, e soltei ainda um riso sarcástico antes de prosseguir. – Acho um despropósito colocar algo na boca sem saber seu gosto ou, principalmente, me certificar antes de que seja realmente comestível.

Eu já tivera minha cota de surpresas desagradáveis por um dia. Tinha corrigido o pior trabalho de casa que já tinha visto na minha vida, com nada menos do que duas páginas de pergaminho tão desconexas, que eu tive de dar a nota mínima, só por levar em conta a coragem do aluno de me entregar algo completamente fora do assunto que eu havia proposto e sua criatividade em escrevê-lo. E, pra piorar, tratava-se de um aluno da _minha casa_!

– Mas é aí que está a graça! A vida não é feita só de caramelos e balas de limão, minha cara.

– Mas eu ainda prefiro não me arriscar.

– Isso me deu uma idéia – de repente, ele se animou mais, de um jeito meio infantil. Isso não era bom sinal. – Que tal jogarmos assim: um come e dá três pistas e o outro tem adivinhar o sabor do feijãozinho. E quem acertar mais no final, escolhe um prêmio.

– Pensei que fôssemos jogar xadrez – respondo, um tantinho decepcionada.

Vinha me superando ultimamente, com um incrível número de dezenove vitórias consecutivas. Ou eu estava ficando cada vez melhor no jogo, ou Albus estava perdendo o jeito. E tripudiar da falta de atenção dele faria maravilhas pelo meu humor naquele dia...

– Teremos muito tempo para isso depois. A menos, é claro, que você esteja com medo.

Albus estreitou os olhos na minha direção com um meio sorriso, e eu sabia bem quais eram as suas intenções. Ohou, mas se ele achava que vai me manipular apelando pra minha competitividade grifinória, teria de fazer bem melhor do que isso!

– Medo de quê?

– De uma inocente pimenta, talvez – o tolo ainda insistia. - Vamos, Minerva, não seja estraga-prazeres!

– Não.

– Eu te desafio – ele falou pausadamente, enfatizando cada palavra.

Certo, aí já era demais! Mas se eu não podia jogar xadrez, iria vencê-lo em seu próprio jogo.

– Passa isso pra cá – eu aceitei, apanhando um dos feijõezinhos do saco em suas mãos.

– Ótimo! – ele afirmou, o sorriso se alargando em seus lábios enquanto me observava colocá-lo na boca. – Então, como é o sabor?

Como eu já esperava, nada de que eu gostasse.

– Não é nem um pouco agradável, isso eu posso lhe dizer.

– Seja mais específica, por favor – ele me pediu, gesticulando suavemente com a mão livre. Estava concentrado em descobrir, mas eu não estava com a menor disposição de ser derrotada.

– Vejamos: crocante, terroso e... um pouquinho metálico.

– Os bolinhos do Hagrid? – Albus brincou e eu não consegui deixar de rir, apesar do gosto ruim na boca.

– Pólvora, eu acho. Embora eu tenho que admitir que a descrição sirva perfeitamente para as duas coisas.

– Bem, então é a minha vez – então ele também escolheu um feijãozinho e se demorou por alguns instantes observando-o antes de abocanhá-lo, como se assim pudesse adivinhá-lo antecipadamente. – Deixe-me ver, deixe-me ver... Arg, é horrível!

– E? – incentivei, tentando descobrir se a careta dele era um blefe ou não.

Por aluns segundos ele revirou os olhos para cima, como se tentasse ler o nome da coisa que buscava na própria mente ao invés de senti-la. Sua cara de ânsia de vômito seria uma pista também?

– Pastoso, nojento e estragado.

– Agora sim é algo que o Hagrid cozinhou.

– Não, acho que é lesma carnívora – ele corrigiu, cuspindo o feijãozinho com outra careta.

– E por acaso você já comeu lesma carnívora? – eu zombei, achando tudo engraçadíssimo. Era impressionante a capacidade dele de sempre pegar os piores sabores de todos.

– Não, mas o gosto deve ser esse mesmo – mais uma vez ele me estendeu o saquinho. - Sua vez.

– Não sei se ainda quero fazer isso.

Depois de ver algo do tipo lesma carnívora, preferia não me arriscar mais. O que seria da próxima vez, excremento de dragão?

- Vamos, Minerva. Duvido que tenha alguma coisa ainda pior aí dentro.

Eu ponderei um pouco, relutante, e ele me observou por sobre os oclinhos de meia-lua, com os olhos brilhando de expectativa. Droga!

– Ok – aceitei mais um e o gosto desse me era familiar, embora não estivesse entre meus preferidos. – Hum... forte, picante, um tantinho azeda.

– Mostarda? – como ele adivinhou tão fácil? Se eu não soubesse da sua integridade, desconfiaria que estivesse usando legilimência comigo.

– Exato – respondi e o devolvi para a minha mão.

– O que, você não gosta? – Albus me perguntou, parecendo admirado e apontando para o feijãozinho que eu acabara de rejeitar.

– Não muito.

– Melhor pra mim.

E, para minha completa surpresa, ele pegou o feijãozinho da minha mão _e o comeu_. Tudo bem que ele só devia estar tentando tirar o gosto ruim da boca, mas nem por isso deixava de ser algo muito estranho, mesmo se tratando do sujeito mais excêntrico que eu conheço.

– Albus! – o repreendi enfaticamente.

– É que eu gosto bastante de mostarda - ele se defendeu e encolheu os ombros.

– Mas é nojento.

– Não é não. E sinceramente me aborrece bastante o modo como todo mundo hoje em dia prefere ketchup – voltou a argumentar, completamente fora do contexto que eu queria evidenciar. - Essa juventude não entende nada sobre condimentos.

– Não foi isso que eu- ah, esqueça.

– Eu de novo! – ele afirmou e mudou de assunto, sorteando mais um e abocanhando-o em seguida. – Bom, esse não é tão ruim.

– Descreva.

– Refrescante, espumante e essa em especial tem gosto de menta.

– Pasta de dente? – chutei, já que pela facilidade com que ele descreveu eu supus que deveria ser algo bem comum.

– Certo. Empatamos! – ele exclamou, rindo. – Viu como é divertido?

– Claro, mas só por estou jogando contigo – como ele ficou um pouco sem graça e eu finalmente entendi o sentido do que acabei de dizer, me apressei em completar. – Porque você consegue pegar sozinho todos os piores e isso é hilário.

– Bom, é a sua vez.

Aceitei mais um feijãozinho prontamente e o sabor que senti foi a coisa mais irônica que poderia ter nos acontecido naquele momento.

– Não acredito! – eu exclamei, gargalhando.

– Que foi? – ele se sobressaltou, talvez com medo que eu tivesse encontrado algo especialmente ruim. Mas era exatamente o contrário.

– Essa você vai adorar! – pausei por um instante, fazendo suspense. – É gelado, doce e um pouquinho ácido.

Seus olhos cresceram por trás dos óculos e ele abriu um sorriso gigantesco, demonstrando compreensão.

– Não me diga que é sorbet de limão!

– Exato – confirmei e ele estendeu a mão na minha frente, esperando que eu o cuspisse para que ele fizesse o mesmo que acabara de fazer com o de mostarda. Porém essa não era a minha intenção. – Por que você acha que eu vou dá-lo pra você?

Fiz que ia me levantar e o braço livre dele se estendeu na minha frente, segurando o braço do sofá e impedindo-me de fugir com seu tão desejado feijãozinho na boca. Então ele se inclinou um pouco sobre mim, os olhos de repente brilhando muito sérios e próximos.

– Oras, porque eu venci – ele afirmou, exasperado. – Por favor, Minerva, eu estou procurando há mais de cinquenta anos por um desses!

Sim, era justo, pois ele acertara um a mais do que eu. Mas acontece que eu sempre fui péssima perdedora e também não estava nos meus melhores dias.

– Pois vai ter que procurar mais um pouco – eu não sei porque fiz isso, mas o provoquei ainda mais, segurando o feijãozinho entre os dentes e mostrando-o, triunfante.

Sei que era maldade, sei que eu não deveria fazer isso, ainda mais com o meu melhor amigo. Mas era irresistível a vontade de torturá-lo quando se tratava dos seus tão queridos doces.

– Não seja má! – ele se aproximou ainda mais. Poucos centímetros nos distanciavam então. – Se eu achasse um biscoito de gengibre eu te daria.

Senti uma revoada de borboletas no meu estômago. Nunca antes estivemos assim tão perto.

– Se eu quisesse um biscoito eu comeria um, não um feijãozinho – eu contra-argumentei com o máximo de arrogância que conseguia expressar. Se ele achava que podia me intimidar me prensando contra o braço do sofá, estava muito enganado. – E este está realmente ótimo...

Aflito com a iminência de perder aquela que poderia ser sua única chance de prová-lo, Albus tomou a atitude mais inesperada que eu poderia imaginar: me segurou pelos dois lados do rosto e cobriu minha boca com a sua. Seus olhos se fecharam devagar e eu, mais pelo susto do que por qualquer outra coisa, fiquei imóvel. Involuntariamente meus olhos se fecharam também e eu amoleci, sentindo meu coração bater tão rápido como nunca antes o tinha sentido.

O bigode e a barba dele não eram ásperas como seria de se supor, mas macios e causavam-me cócegas quando ele inclinava ligeiramente o rosto, entreabrindo os lábios e ajeitando-se melhor junto a mim. Uma de suas mãos escorregou pelo meu pescoço e então me segurou pelo ombro, de um jeito meigo e forte ao mesmo tempo.

A língua dele roçou lentamente em meus lábios e eu, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, dei-lhe passagem. Minhas mãos pousaram em seu peito, mas eu não tinha forças [nem vontade] de empurrá-lo pra longe. Ele explorou minha boca com uma habilidade incrível e só então eu me dei conta que estávamos no meio do beijo mais desajeitado da minha vida. E, mais do que isso, eu não só estava consentindo, como também adorando.

O feijãozinho se derreteu rapidamente no atrito das línguas, mas mesmo depois que o sabor se esvaiu, nós continuamos até que perdemos completamente o fôlego.

Mas ainda parecia cedo demais quando ele findou o beijo, encostou sua testa na minha e abriu os olhos. Respiramos profundamente. Ele separou nossos rostos e então pude vê-los melhor. E que olhos! Lindos, de um azul claro, brilhante, profundo... fixos na minha boca. Mas eles subiram e o nossos olhares se cruzaram, naquele seu jeito único de desvendar a alma dos outros e dizer milhões de coisas sem precisar pronunciar uma só palavra.

Então Albus se distanciou muito devagar e, mais uma vez, fiquei paralisada.

E eu finalmente entendi o quanto eu o amava e o quanto o odiava por me fazer sentir assim, estúpida como uma adolescente boba das que eu não me canso de repreender pela desatenção nas minhas aulas. Por que ele precisava ser tão insensível e meigo, tão teimoso e tão perfeito, tão cego e tão atencioso, tão infantil e tão maduro, tão... tão... _Albus_?

Suas mãos se afrouxaram e deslizaram pelos meus braços até segurarem as minhas, mas então ele as soltou também, repentinamente interessadíssimo no desenho do tapete. Eu poderia esbofeteá-lo naquele momento. Acho até que deveria... mas não queira fazê-lo. Não, longe disso.

– Desculpe-me pelo atrevimento – seus olhos correram pelo chão, seguindo a bagunça de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que tinham caído de seu colo em algum momento do nosso beijo e então se espalhavam por toda a parte. – Acho que me excedi.

Então houve um longo momento de silêncio constrangido. Quis dizer alguma coisa atraente, quis puxá-lo de volta e beijá-lo de novo, mas a coragem de que tanto me orgulho parecia ter me abandonando por completo. E eu não tinha a menor idéia de como devia agir, se é que devia mesmo agir de alguma forma.

– Acho que você gosta mais de sorbet de limão do que eu havia imaginado – eu finalmente puxei assunto, em tom de brincadeira. Era só o meu modo de dizer que estava tudo bem.

– É meu segundo favorito.

– E qual é o primeiro?

– Algo que eu descobri recentemente – ele se virou pra mim novamente e vi um sorriso tímido em seus lábios, um pouco inchados e vermelhos. Não pude deixar de desejá-los.

– Descreva – eu pedi, ciente de que minha voz estava ligeiramente trêmula.

– Quente e macio, embora também seja doce, forte, mordaz e... – seus olhos estava novamente na minha boca. Havia alguma coisa nova naqueles olhos que eu não saberia descrever com precisão. Cobiça talvez.

– E...?

– Eu não sei bem, minha querida. Acho que ainda não tive o bastante – ele estendeu uma das mãos, acariciando delicadamente meu rosto.

– Então talvez precise de uma segunda opinião - haha, fui eu que disse isso? Minha nossa, o que deu em mim?

– Posso? – ele pediu, a mão seguindo pelo pescoço até se fixar com firmeza na minha nuca. Senti um arrepio.

Eu assenti e o segurei pelos ombros, a outra mão dele me enlaçando pela cintura. E nossas bocas novamente se juntaram, com mais confiança, mais empenho. E dessa vez foi ainda melhor, mesmo sem o sabor do doce. Foi mais longo, mais forte. Foi... _perfeito_.

Então fui eu que rompi o beijo primeiro, única e exclusivamente devido a total ausência de oxigênio. Mas ele não parou, apenas foi descendo os lábios pelo meu pescoço e suas mãos foram descendo também... Seu corpo se inclinou mais sobre o meu e me senti afundar nas almofadas do do sofá. Quanto atrevimento! Não que eu estivesse me queixando, é claro.

– Sabe, acabo de pensar em outro jogo pra nós dois agora - havia qualquer coisa extremamente lasciva na voz que sussurrava ao meu ouvido.

E nós nunca mais tivemos tempo pra jogar xadrez.

* * *

**n/a:** Foi só uma idéia bonitinha que surgiu quando eu estava comendo jujubas (mais precisamente _ursinhos azedinhos_, que são [a cara do Dumby] doces, cítricos e eu recomendo altamente). ^ ^

Não escrevo em primeira pessoa há séculos, portanto estou meio insegura com isso.

E adoraria reviews, se possível. Vamos, não me faça implorar! *autora com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado*

Bjs com sabor de sorbet de limão e meus mais sinceros agradecimento por ler.


End file.
